BACK TO THE MAGIC WORLD
by VRENDA-SAN
Summary: HD are living quite good but somethings mess up their peaceful lives! This will be angst, romance and a little funny because Snape and others professors will be there! SECOND chap and review soon!SLASHSLASHSLASH!
1. NEW LIFE

BACK TO THE MAGIC WORLD  
  
CHAPTER 1 : NEW LIFE  
  
And Harry's last wish closing his eyes was for it to last forever.   
  
Well, this is always said by someone who's in love. But in Harry's life it meant a desperate yell.  
  
  
  
Today, 6 in the morning, I'm looking at the delicate and frailty form of (thanks to all saints) the love of my life... who has been with me since that terrible day in which I caused him so much pain.  
  
I thought he was never going to forgive me, that looking at him during that night, in a foreign country, far from home, far from my embrace, that he wouldn't come back to me. I lost all the hope I bore just looking at his grey eyes, cold and full of terrible pain.  
  
"Please, let me love you".   
  
He just observed me. Without knowing what to do, standing in front of him, I wanted to run and embrace him and with the help of my wand, erase the past... and live our future... it was only a touch, but it couldn't be done. The movement of that stick had done a lot of trouble, and all could have been so easy, but...  
  
"Harry... why should I have to give you an opportunity?"   
  
My eyes, which had fallen to the pavement, rose to look at him. He had that beautiful and bright smile, with open hands towards me... waiting for me.   
  
"Why Harry?"   
  
Oh my! Is he forgiving me? Is he telling me that all the things that happened, all the pain I gave him, couldn't defeat us?.   
  
"Because I'm the only one," I touched his hands, "who truly," and my lips lightly touched his, "loves you."   
  
I had never felt so much happiness and love than when I felt his hand traveling on my back... nor when I felt his hands through my hair.   
  
"Get me back home... Harry..."   
  
I embraced him as if it was magic, and I brought him back home.  
  
"Harry! Are you going to look at nothing all the morning? Aren't you going to sleep... taken into account that we haven't slept much during the night...?"   
  
Draco was already awake. My face was red... I could feel it. But his face was slightly pink and his eyes tired due to the lack of sleeping since (as he had said) we didn't sleep a single minute last night.   
  
"Did I wake you up?"  
  
He looked at me firmly, without moving a muscle, or making faces...nothing.   
  
"Harry Potter! To wake me up, you would need the whole English army!"   
  
Then he chortled... all the mornings were like this, he always made me laugh with phrases from any "muggle" magazine... as he says. I approached him and gave him a tender and sweet kiss. He answered me by putting his soft arms on my shoulders and falling on the bed as we embraced and kissed each other with passion.  
  
When I left... his face had that redish colour that I'm fond of... altough it makes me mad...fascinating... because I'll never stop admiring the beauty I have in front of me.  
  
"I love you."   
  
Draco smiled at me.   
  
"And I love you Harry... a lot."   
  
And my arms rounded him again. I was lost in his embrace, drunk in the scent of his skin... in mornings, I've always wanted to stay there, with him, being prisoner of his body and mind. May God hear me and make me his slave for eternity, for all his life, if only I could make him happier than this.  
  
"Dear, why did you wake up so early?"  
  
"I remembered something that I have got to do... but I suppose I could leave it for later..."   
  
He was looking at me as if he wanted to decipher what I was plotting.  
  
"What are you going to do Harry POTTER?"   
  
He always says my surname when he is angry, or when he wants to know something that I'm not going to tell him, like now, because firstly, it is a surprise, secondly, I don't want to make him worried, and thirdly, because his birthday is near, and I don't want him to know right now.  
  
"Nothing."   
  
I got up. In that moment, I felt the cold rush of morning. Being in his arms had protected me from the chill, and now, when I'm away from them, it's as if I was alone, with a void inside me.   
  
"Nothing? Great... and I thought that you were going to give me a surprise!"   
  
It's good to be a wizard... but is he a fortuneteller too? I hope he hasn't remembered that it's soon his birthday in a few days, and that he doesn't realise that I'll make it one of the most enjoyable days of his life.   
  
"Surprise? Do you want more surprises, Draco? Was last night not enough?"   
  
And a pillow landed on my head. Draco was pretty angry. I went to take a shower while my laughs and more pillows come and went from our bedroom.  
  
************************  
  
"Yes! Don't worry, I'm quite sure that all will be as we agreed... Oh No! Everything will be okay. Tomorrow, I'll send a photographer to take excellent photos which will be attached to the article.... yes! Good bye."  
  
I was wasting my time all day talking to absurd people whom I used to called "clients", very important people who I have to interview... to talk about them in my column.  
  
Since I began to work for The Times, I thought that everything was going to be bad for me. That surely my bad temper, as always, was going to bring me more than one problem, and that again, I was going to live from Harry's money. It's not bad to live from his money, but I don't like to depend on someone, and If I can do something to earn money and feel useful, it would be all right.  
  
The newspaper goes with me. It was ancient and had a lot of style. It seems like my family. It wasn't bloodthirsty, but was slightly sober and full of grace. Despite the short time I've been working here, 4 months, I've got a column in the newspaper which I called "Black Wizard" (everything has to be related), and many other spoilings that I, good column writer, could receive, and a large office. Of course I decorated it myself. It was a little dark, but was mine at the most, seeing I didn't like the paper with pink flowers in it, or the red one that the previous owner put. So I changed it into fairly nothing. I ordered black leather armchairs, a black mahogany desk, grey wallpaper, and my laptop.   
  
That was my habitat, and it was fantastic!  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter has arrived. Should I let him in?"   
  
I never liked secretaries since my father's time, but I have to have one, she was in the contract package when I accepted the job.   
  
"He should be in my office. He doesn't need to wait."   
  
The poor lady, pretty small and skinny one, closed the door, and after few seconds, the two doors of my office opened again. Harry, as always, looked a total luxury. Wearing a silk black shirt, a made-to-measure jacket and trousers from Armani, and shoes from Christian Dior, I gave a sigh of delight to see my beauty sin walking on the grey carpet of my office. As I always think while he is moving, he doesn't walk, he sails.  
  
"To what do I owe your visit, Potter?"   
  
My huge moron of a secretary stays at the door, waiting, as she says, "on instructions".   
  
"You can leave, Margaret."   
  
She closed the door behind her.  
  
"I was just passing by, and I thought I would see how you were doing, that's all."   
  
I stood up and joined my hands with his. His eyes shone behind that glasses that make me remember bitter past times in school, but I'm grateful, because Hogwarts introduced us. His lips outlined a tender smile, so beautiful that I didn't want to vanish it with a kiss. But he went forward. His lips covered mine, and his hands moved until they rested on my waist. Our breathing started to become desperate, as we needed air, but that didn't matter... the contact, being joined. was the only thing that mattered... the only thing I desired most. But due to nature, air was so vital that my beloved Harry left my already red lips, and began to look at me with those gorgeous eyes.   
  
"I missed you all the morning."   
  
Well, I guess he didn't know how much I missed him as well... perhaps double amount he states that he missed me.   
  
"It's 5 o'clock, Harry, I only have an hour left. Could you please wait?"   
  
He gave me another kiss, although on the forehead this time, and embraced me.   
  
"Of course I can wait, but I don't think Hermione and Ron can!"  
  
Hermione and Ron? What about the two of them? It's not like I don't like them, or that I have negative thoughts about them but...   
  
"Haaaaarryyyy?"  
  
His eyes were huge now, I think he is going to discover what I am planning.   
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
He looks as a little child observing me with those eyes made of jade. Why the bloody hell is he like this?   
  
"Harry! You didn't tell me a thing about Hermione and Ron!"   
  
I trapped you!  
  
"Didn't you remember, honey? Today, like always, we go out to eat with them! Look, today is Thursday!"   
  
Bloody hell, he always has the reason! Well if it's like this, and, as I can't see anything wrong... I took my jacket, turned off my laptop, and went out hand in hand with the person I love the most.  
  
**********************  
  
When we arrived, the restaurant was practically full. Draco entered holding hands with me. The people turned to look at us, I know that they looked at him more than at me, because even though they always see me, Draco leaves people with open mouths. He always does it. The same thing occurs with me.  
  
Hermione and Ron were already sat at the table. Ron was trying to convince Hermione not call my mobile phone so many times, because her digits were becoming red. Some time ago, I asked her why she didn't call Draco, and she told me that if she did it, it could explote or never turn on again. I never really understood, but I know Draco gives that impression.  
  
"They are here! Late as always Harry!"   
  
Hermione was as wonderful as ever. Being married to Ron had done wondrous things to her. However, Ron was tired, with dark circles under his eyes. I wanted to advise them not to do so much "exercise" at night, but Draco went forward.   
  
"What happen Ron? You don't win a match?"   
  
Ron's eyes widened, he was really furious, but Hermione responded before him.   
  
"Of course not Draco. And you? Do you still sleep when you can?"  
  
A low hit, and it also hit me! Draco laughed, he knew that the retort was used in a bad way, but he had just whispered in my ear,   
  
"Don't worry, we can fix it at night."   
  
Hermione didn't noticed our little dialogue. That didn't matter anymore, it was Draco and Hermione's problem. On my side, I was giving Ron a glass of water to pass the bad moment Draco caused. The poor man couldn't stand him till now.  
  
"And, how are you Draco?"   
  
Ron asked him just to calm the field, but my treasure wasn't as tranquil as Ron.   
  
"Really good. Actually, to tell you the truth, excellent. Firstly, I closed a contract to make interviews for a month to the Royal Family. Secondly, I have been nominated for the Pulitzer. Finally, I left Harry dead in our bed and asking for more."   
  
Ron and Hermione made a face of horror and a   
  
why-the-hell-we-are-eating-with-a-pervert face. Before another problem arose, I changed the subject.  
  
"Someone told me that the newspaper is going to give you a prize for the wonderful photos you took of Prince Charles. Is that right, Ron?"  
  
Ron outlined a smile, I think he likes to be asked about that.  
  
"Yeah, that's true! I'm pretty excited about that mate! I hope the prize would be some kind of travel to take Hermione out. I don't want her to be surrounded by four walls all the time."  
  
"Well, throw one down and then you have three!"  
  
Draco was still reading la carte, and Ron and I looked at one another. I think it'd be best to give Draco a warning before he installs a battlefield.  
  
"Love, could we talk for a moment? I need to tell you something," I stood up and extended my hand to him.  
  
"You're going to tell me to stop saying all the things I have been saying, aren't you Harry?"   
  
Everyone was looking at me. I didn't know what to do.  
  
"Oh, come on guys! It's just an interchange of silly things, sit down Harry! You look like the waiter who's going to take our order!"   
  
Thanks Hermione, you're so gentle for telling me that I look like a waiter!  
  
La soirée followed was excruciatingly calm. Draco didn't say a single thing. Hermione was talking about the bikinis that will be in fashion this summer, Ron was commenting about his prize and I... Me! I didn't know what to say. Draco was silent, looking at la carte, eating or drinking. Nothing else.  
  
It was quite late. Ron and Hermione went home with their car. Draco got into our own car. I took the steering wheel, and we headed back home.  
  
The way home was pure silence. Silence, along with our breathing. It was difficult for me to deal with his silence. At the red light, I saw his face. His eyes were closed. His lips slightly open, and his hands on his lap. I didn't know if he was feeling ill, so I asked him,   
  
"Are you feeling bad, love?"   
  
Draco opened his eyes. He didn't turn, he just looked at the cars that were at the left lane.   
  
"Nothing like that, I'm okay."  
  
The traffic light changed and my suffering began again, my awful nightmare on wheels. I couldn't realise what was happening. All was supposed to be perfect. What happen with him? I have to find out. What is happening?  
  
**********************  
  
We arrived home. I opened the door and Draco entered. He was a bit fidgety. He went directly to the terrace and began to smoke. I, from my side, sat in the living room... in the darkness... trying to decipher what the matter was.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore, and I approach him, embracing him from the behind.   
  
"Tell me what's wrong! You are hurting me, you know?"   
  
I didn't want to say hurt, but it was the truth; he was hurting me with this filthy indifference. I feared he had become the one he was before.   
  
"What's up? What happened?"  
  
"I'm giving you pain, Harry?"   
  
And his hands touched mine. I now feared that the Draco I have been holding, vanished, and left me... and that in his place remained the shadow of whom I love so much.   
  
"I'm hurting you because I'm being who I am, Harry?"  
  
Why does he continue with this terrible psycological game? It's supposed to be finished. I don't want to carry on with it, this absurd game about a cat and a mouse... no more... it's enough!   
  
"Enough, Draco."   
  
And his hands began to shake. I felt his nerves begin to lose control, and begin to cream. I turned him, and embarced him. We fell to the floor, and I laid him over my chest. He was crying and crying... his hands grasping mine... they never left me. I let him be and his voice arose without him even realising it.  
  
"I hurt you so much... love... so much."   
  
Hurt... hurt... hurt... hurt. I don't want to hear that word, not now nor ever, no more... hurt... between us.   
  
"Draco, what happened? You know you can tell about anything! We are a couple... we are a part of each other. Tell me! what happened?"   
  
Silence again.  
  
"Some weeks ago... you were acting pretty weird Harry..."  
  
My hands caressed his back... trying to free all the tears from him...trying to make him stop crying.   
  
"... and I don't know if you..."  
  
His hands were attached to my shirt, his hair wet with his sweat... and he was trembling.   
  
"... have stoppped loving me..."  
  
Stop what? I don't understand.  
  
"Stop loving you? Are you... are you saying that I'm going out with someone else while I'm with you?"  
  
Draco took refuge near my neck. He didn't want to show his face... he just sobbed... he was scared that what he was thinking could be true... but it was just his imagination, that's all... just his imagination...  
  
"Draco... I'm with no one besides you. We have fought a lot to be together. Don't think someone could be between us, because no one can."  
  
Draco was looking at nothing.   
  
"Draco? Did you hear me? Please understand... there's no one in my heart besides one person..."  
  
My hands took his face and brought him near mine. His tears were falling down his cheeks. His eyes were so red from all the crying.   
  
"... and that person is you..."  
  
I gave him a delicate kiss. His hands took my hair and his confused breathing crashed on my face. It was incredible that he was thinking that of me. Although I did it once ago, I never knew what I now know about us. I couldn't do it, not with his love in my heart.  
  
I rested him in my arms, his eyes still looking at me with a bit of fear... and full of questions.   
  
"Ask me what you want, but before you do," I took out my wand from my jacket,   
  
"you can use the Veritas charm to know if I'm telling you the truth."   
  
His eyes were brimming with water again. He didn't want to catch the wand, or see it either.   
  
"Harry! No, not that. Giving you more pain, no more, no that!"   
  
My hands dropped my wand to the floor, and I clasped Draco in my arms.   
  
"Then don't worry about stupid things like that. Nothing bad is happening. I'm just doing something that you'll love, but I can't tell you now. The only thing I can tell you is that is a surprise... but... nothing more."  
  
*********************  
  
Surprise! A surprise? Is Harry giving me a surprise? My eyes joined with my lips... and I was smiling at him. I didn't know how such a stupid thing could have entered my head and make the person I love must suffer.  
  
"Draco, I can't tell you anything now, I will tell you when the moment arrives, and that isn't so far, you'll see!"   
  
My hands stroked his soft hair. My poor Harry was tired from the terrible dinner I provoked, as well as helping me come out of that crazy idea that I was turning into a global problem.  
  
"Harry." My hands took his face. My eyes refused to leave his. My lips had a terrible desire of kissing him. The only thing I wanted was to feel his love... to hear him... to have him in my arms... to be able to reach him with my hands and never let him stray from me.  
  
"Tell me love, what do you want?" His eyes never fell apart from mine.  
  
"Show me how much you love me, Harry."   
  
And a sweet smile formed upon his lips. With a little effort, he carried me, and his head rested on mine, bringing us towards our bedroom and behind us, the door closed.  
  
Slowly he put me on the bed and sat beside me.   
  
"You are the most handsome man on earth Draco. I'm so lucky you fell in love for me..."   
  
Before he could tell me more things, I took him by his shirt collar, and pulled him towards me, on me, kissing him and covering him with caresses along his back. His hands adjusted the pillow that was under my head, and little by little, he uncovered the bed.  
  
His love was invading me, there was so much the love that I was feeling, that I didn't even realise we were naked under the sheets. Harry always made me feel the more important things... and I suppose that's why I didn't know that he had undressed me.  
  
"Love! what are you thinking about?"   
  
His lips were on mine, rubbing it slightly. His eyes, not totally open, were looking at me, and his breath, so fresh and sweet, was invading the whole room. Just listening to that question, all the images about our recent holdings, caresses, and kisses, came to my memory, and in that moment I felt like I was the most loved man on this world.  
  
"Of you... and just... being in you..."  
  
My breath was faint. I didn't have much air, there was a little of what I had in my lungs, because all was carried away by him, while kissing me so intensely... without mercy... just how I like it.  
  
Little by little, I felt his lips round my neck. Light bites were marking my pale skin, soft caresses on my chest were appearing, his heavy breath was moving across my hair.   
  
"Ah! Draco! I adore you so much..."   
  
The more he spoke, the more he made me feel loved and elated.  
  
"Oh Harry! I love you... I love you..."   
  
My hands sank into his silky locks. His lips didn't leave from tormenting my skin. He was going lower and lower, until he arrived at my chest.   
  
His hands on my waist were drawing my silhouette. His legs began to grasp onto mine. I so much wanted him to hold me in his arms, and to be the one there and forever... but I knew that our love isn't like that. We have always wanted to go slowly, step by step, showing each other how much we love each another.  
  
"Ah! Draco... mmphh! You are the best thing to happen to me in my life... the only good... and the only I have... never go away from me... never leave me alone!"   
  
His hands travelled across my chest, as if he wanted to write his name on sand. As if he were marking me, putting "MINE" on me. His words were soft, and full of love. I had so much to tell him, so much to say... And little by little, he was descending until he was touching me most intimately. Where he, and just he could be.   
  
"Ah... Ha... rry!"   
  
My eyes opened and I saw him looking at me so detail, as I were a beautiful painting, just displayed in a museum where he usually attend.  
  
"May I kiss you?"   
  
I was astonished. Is he asking for a kiss?   
  
"You have my permission, Harry Potter."   
  
And his lips fell lightly on mine. He was still caressing me, breathing against me, while stealing oxygen from me, feeding me from that sweet and tender kiss.   
  
"I think something down there needs attention, don't you, love?"   
  
His smile turned from being angelic and beautiful into one full of lust. Of course, I granted his wish, because his are always mine.  
  
He was going lower, kissing me, while he was sliding, until arriving at my hips.   
  
"I really do think something needs a lot of attention, don't you think, love?"  
  
I didn't know what more to say.   
  
"What do you want, dear?"   
  
What more tell him, I don't know.   
  
"Tell me Draco, what more do you want, dear?"  
  
I... can't... wait... anymore!   
  
"Oh God! Harry... quickly!"   
  
His eyes were playful.   
  
"What? this?"   
  
And his lips rounded my being, and with that, my breath disappeared. It was so soft, and so warm.   
  
"Draco?"   
  
Hell, Harry!   
  
"Don't stop!"   
  
He low his head and my hands caught his soft hair, holding him, tying my fingers up with it. My hips were moving by themselves. My breathing was irregular. I was so thirsty for him, and of his love. I want more and more.   
  
"Oh Harry, more... more!"   
  
And he stopped. His shinning eyes were gazing at me.  
  
"More? I can arrange that, love, and far more than you think!"   
  
His lips captured mine, and his hands were removing the sheets from my legs and arms. My locks, wet with sweat, were brushed from my eyes.   
  
"I love you so much."   
  
It was his last sigh after kissing me.  
  
"Draco."   
  
My eyes opened slowly.   
  
"Are you sure, dear? I'm seeing you a little tired. If you want, we could do it later."   
  
I gave him my best smile, the one it drives him crazy.   
  
"Make me feel the most loved man on the face of this world, Harry!"   
  
And as if it were an order, put my legs around his waist, and his lips rubbed delicately mine.   
  
"In that case!... are you ready to still being immensely happy?"   
  
My arms reached his neck and my fingers combed his hair.   
  
"I was never before more ready than now!"   
  
And our lips joined again, never to part. We turned into one person, and life changed from being fast and silly, to be simple and peaceful.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. love, love, love

CHAPTER 2 : Love...Love...Love  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My hands ran through the locks that fell on my shoulders. His wondrous eyes were still closed to me, delicately sealed but moving, reliving what we lived few hours ago.  
  
Last night, I showed him during lots of hours how much I love him. My pain, my sorrow, my happiness, and the love I felt for him during that few but beautiful hours which only God knows will never going to erase from our lives, the same will occur with the moments I passed with him.  
  
I'm never tired of looking at him, of planting tender looks across his delicate and fascinating silhouette. I don't know if I'm selfish, if I have kidnapped a naive angel to turn him into one of this world which makes no other thing than obscuring his rare beauty.  
  
His slim body was on mine, enterely, completely, covering me and his head rested near my neck. His breathing was so soft and light, his hands were touching one of my shoulders and my right hand, while his waist was covered by the sheets. All mornings were like this, a charming but fearful sigh.  
  
"Harry?". His voice filled the whole room. My hands fondled his back giving him a tender hold.  
  
"Good morning, love, how did you wake up Mr.?" I gave him a slight kiss in the forehead covered yet by his silky hairs.  
  
"Very well, darling, quite well." He lifted his face and his grey eyes located mine. So beautiful, so deep. I could lost myself in them at any moment. My fingers touched lovingly his sunny hair, his splendid blushed cheeks, obviously produced by the heat from our bodies, and his lips an enigmatic temptation calling me, tempting me for a kiss.  
  
"You have precious eyes." Draco lifted an eyebrow. He knows that everytime he does it, left me without breath. His lips outlined a smile and one of his hands began caressing my face.  
  
"Mmmmh...thanks." One of his fingers were moving on my lips. Oh God!, he makes me mad, he does it, wants to make me mad.  
  
"Draco... it is 6 in the morning... don't you have to... go... to the office?." My hesitating breath doesn't leave me breathe. His fingers did magic on my lips making them boil in desire of kissing him.  
  
"Office? Today, I've to go at 11 o'clock Harry, don't you think my life is fantastic?" And his lips covered mine. Mmmh! deliciously tempting. This morning would be as memorable as the others, as each one of them.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Being in his arms again during this morning, fills my heart with deep happiness. Right now, Harry is fastasleep. His breathing touches my hair, and his arms encircle my waist. I never thought that someone could love me in this way. That someone could give himself in this way to another one, entirely, in body and mind.  
  
It is 10 in the morning, and I have to get to the office. Harry still attached to my waist sleeps like a baby. But I have to go and as he always says: 'We have to be responsibles'. And as I don't have the heart to wake him up, I slided softly, but my efforts were in vain because his hands reached my body and pull me near his chest, and his lips, stole a pretty long and deep kiss from mine.  
  
"So, you were going to leave without saying goodbye Draco Malfoy?" His smile was the most fantastic someone could have ever given me. I adore being at his side, in his arms and brimming his heart with all the love he gives me and the one he awakens in me.  
  
"Work, love." He shook his head meaning that he didn't want me to leave, but I couldn't stay, I had to go.  
  
"Stay, I want to be with you all day, please? I miss you!" His shining eyes were looking at me firmly.  
  
"Harry Potter, if you think, I'm going to postpone my work and the tower of papers and things I've to write, you've got to be kidding." He began to laugh. I know I made him laugh with all the things I say and I like that.  
  
"Anyway, okay, okay," He placed me on the bed and got up quickly. "but aren't you going to reject a fast shower together, or have I to wait?" My eyes opened and my lips were going to say something when Harry began to laugh. Three, four, five pillows flew towards him until he could arrive to the bathroom. As always!  
  
"It's getting late for me, Harry, and you are talking about this!" I took a sheet I found behind me and I went to the bathroom by his hand.  
  
"I promise you, this will be a quite fast and effective shower." I don't have a doubt about that, but about the 'fast' part, let me doubt it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco was drinking coffee and eating at the same time. It's already pretty late, and he had to be at the office forty minutes ago. His eyes were full of anger, because all the blame was mine after all.  
  
"Don't talk to me Potter! You know I had to arrive early and you... you!" One hand were handing his suitcase and the other searching for some papers. He was red due to the recent bath, which in fact left us clean, full of energy, and with a desire to keep having a bath the entire day.  
  
"Am I coming for you to go to lunch?" My eyes were trying to find his.   
  
"Sure, sure!" He was so worried about his affairs that he wouldn't realise if I ask him other things.  
  
"Would you like I bring you a bouquet of white roses?"  
  
"Yes, yes"! He still was stiring up his papers.  
  
"Would you like I lock us in your office and I make love to you until we don't have strength to talk?" His hands stopped and his eyes turned to look at me.  
  
"It's true that I have my mind in work, Potter, but don't think I'm stupid to let you convince me to do that." I couldn't stop laughing and finally I fell from the sofa. Draco was looking at me with a pen between his sweet lips, papers in his hands, and a suitcase on his lap.  
  
Draco closed his suitcase and told me, "If you don't stop laughing in less than ten seconds, I think I'll leave right now!" And when Draco says right now, he doesn't matter how many seconds have past, he just leaves, but, before he opens the door, I appeared in front of him. My lips rubbing his and my hands holding his.  
  
"Two." Draco outlined a smile and without I could realise, he gave me a hug.  
  
"Thanks, love, for each one of the marvellous things you give me and keep giving me. Of course, I want you to come for me to go to lunch. Of course, I want you to bring me white roses, and you giving me them with a tender kiss. I would be delighted if you leave me without breath when you close the door behind you, to love us all the hours we can." Would you belive me that Draco never stops surprising me?  
  
"Mmh, I'll be there by 2 o'clock. With a bouquet made of white roses and ready to love you, as much time you want, the way you want!" He kissed me.  
  
After that kiss, Draco opened the door, I followed him to the car and despite my sorrow I saw him leave from me.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I know, I already know! I'll arrive as soon as this jam let me do it. No! I don't have time to talk with Mr. Thomas. Yes! I'll sign them when I arrive. Tomorrow, Margaret, I'll do it tomorrow, don't you understand? Sorry, sorry, don't cry. I already gave you my apologies, didn't I? Yes, sure! bye." Wow! Talk to Margaret, wait until this jam let me escape, and enter to my office was a problem.  
  
I got out of home pretty late. Since Harry and I, decided to look for a house, and organise things to live there, we didn't have enough time to think in work or in us.  
  
"But, why don't they move? Damn!" Last night, Harry was...did...said...well! I don't know what to say. Did and said many wondrous things, so full of love for me. I think that, he is the only person that has shown me love and in huge amounts. That night and this morning, he has demonstrated that I'm the most important in his life. That each thing he does, he just does it for me, for us, to be okay and together. He is a dream come true.  
  
"Aren't they going to move? The light is green, who's in charge right now?". During my childhood, love demonstrations were rare. My mother, just gave me milk so I wouldn't die of hunger, I always heard that from my father. My father, that man that keep me far from my mother, the only person that near me to his arms, without asking something in return. If I only would have had a happy family.  
  
Harry, gives me all I need. Each one of the things I like, he already knows them before hand, and always makes a smile to appear on my lips when I remember something about The Manor. When I arrive home after work, and if he is there, he opened the door and gives me a hug. He awaits for me with a cup of tea and some biscuits, which he had baked (I taught him how to do it, because he didn't know anything, poor man), and when he has time, he also prepares the bath for me and helps me to do it. Those details of love, adoration, I also do practice them, but in my way.  
  
I remember one night, Harry arrived very late for being with his editor. He opened the door and his eyes were quite big. I had filled the room candles, that were suspended a centimetre below the roof, and spread a rose scent through the room.  
  
"Harry?" And he turned to look at me. His mouth was open widely, due to the surprise of seeing me like this. I was just dressed with a white robe, almost transparent and two white roses in my right hand. He let his suitcase fall, and as soon as his steps guided him to me, his arms surrounded my waist and his eyes didn't stop admiring me, I could also say that they were undressing me.   
  
"You are the most terribly precious creature, that I could have found in this world." I was only looking at him. My hands reached his neck and rounded it. A melody began to sound, and his body moved with mine.  
  
"Do you like the surprise, love?" My lips rubbed his.  
  
"I'm going to arrived everynight late if you keep doing this!" He didn't stop laughing, neither did I.  
  
"I have prepared something to eat, don't you like to begin?" His hands were discovering one of my shoulders, letting the fine cloth fall from them.  
  
"I think all is ready, the only thing left is to serve, only that". And his lips covered my neck and shoulder with kisses. My hands caressed his silky hair. "I love you, so much!" And with a little effort, he lifted me, encircling my legs around his waist, bringing us towards our bedroom.  
  
"Hey! You! sleeping beauty, aren't you going to wake up and go forward?" Someone had pull me out from my sweet and hot memories ( I'm red and what!!"), to make me face this crude reality, that was this terrible jam. When I turned to see through my car windows, I saw a grotesque man, hitting them and trying to communicate with me but in the worst of the manners. I put dowm the window and saw him.  
  
"Do you need something?" My voice didn't go up in my scale of manners and 'go to hell'. That man was looking at me, with eyes full of anger and his fists were threatening me.  
  
"Listen! Pretty boy, I want you to move your stupid car with your silly derriere along the road and let me space to pass, did you understand?" Stupid? Derriere? Letting him pass? These are the ocasions, when I left from being a sweet guy, that sleep calmly in Harry's arms, to turn into Draco Malfoy again, of course, a Malfoy at all.  
  
I got off my very expensive and steel blue Volvo, I put away my brown sunglasses, and also my Christian Dior jacket. Of course, all the people walking, or in their cars turned to see me. Sure! I'm famous and extremely sexy!  
  
"I think I didn't understand sir! You want me, to move my derriere along the road just to let you pass with your car calmly?" My eyes were looking at him, as if he was an insect before being tread on.  
  
"Yes! And go to hell!" The moron step on the stick.  
  
"I was already there. Ah! On the other hand, I think your car is broken down, the number plate fell! Look!" And with a kick I snatch it away.  
  
"You have broken my number plate!"   
  
He was red, great!  
  
"Ah! And I think your shirt has an ink stain, you sould send it to a laundry!" And with the help of my fountain pen, I stain his shirt with a lot of ink.  
  
Really fantastic!  
  
"I'll kill you pretty boy. I'll smash your arms until they are dust, you wouldn't have wanted to be born because of the beating you'll receive!"   
  
My hands were folding my shirt sleeves and I was getting ready to catch my wand.  
  
"So, what are you waiting for? Bastard!" But before I could remember a spell, I saw an extrange light on my right eye and a sharp pain on my jaw that didn't let me do more than a noisy moan.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's two thirty in the afternoon, and I hope Draco has finished all the things he had to do, to go lunch and love him what rest of the afternoon as I promised him. I always fulfil what I promise, hahaha!  
  
I walked towards his office. Margaret, the secretary, full of papers that Draco, as I see, had to sign, she was reviewing and filing them in, what I think, urgent, very urgent and extremely urgent. I noticed this when I saw the names and in each one of them said 'Please Mister, very urgent' and so on.   
  
I didn't want to distract Margaret from her duties, but she felt my presence and... "Mr. Potter, is good to see you here! Would you like to talk to Mr. Malfoy?" I gave her a warm smile. The poor woman needed it, because her nerves one of these days will explode. Being Draco's secretary, that would be a good reason to do that.  
  
"Yes! Announce me please!" In my hands were two dozens of white roses. The ones that Draco adore and I adore to give him. Margaret pressed a red boton, and soon she was talking to Draco.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" She was looking at one of the papers while waiting the answer.  
  
"Tell me, Margaret." Draco spoke as if he had run the longest marathon of the world.  
  
"Mr. Potter is here. Would you like to receive him?"  
  
"How many times I've to tell you, that he can, without being announce. He's a very especial person and a pretty important client. Don't make him wait more, let him come in right now, Margaret!" As if it was a direct order from God, Margaret got up like a gust and open the doors softly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mr. Potter, I promise this won't happen again". Poor one, she didn't have the blame, but the shame on her face was something very common in her.  
  
Finally I came in. But there was something weird, the lights of the office were off and his swivel chair was facing the big window that shows the street. I don't like this or did he feel that was losing me again? No! It can't be, I won't let that dark feelings that come from his family to occupy his heart again, never again!  
  
"Draco?" My voice was trembling a little. The sole idea of thinking about it could be true, was giving me shivers.  
  
"I'm okay Harry, don't worry!" Now, his voice sounded with confidence and selfsufficiency, the same way it was in school, in Hogwarts. I approached without he got frightened, and put the bouquets of roses on one of the armchairs that were in the huge office of my handsome Draco.  
  
"Love, can I kiss you?" Draco only sigh.  
  
"Later Harry, I don't have time now!" Later? I don't have time? What the hell is up here? This isn't going to be like this. So I decided to solve whatever Draco has. This has to have an end and in this moment.  
  
"Draco, I have to talk to you, this can't-" And while turning his black leather swivel chair I saw something that left me without breath. Draco, his perfect face had a bruise on the jaw, and his right eye was very swollen and freeing water. "Oh for Merlin's sake, Draco! Bloody hell! What happened? What happened, love?"  
  
Draco didn't want to show me his face, he turned his head from me and his hands were hiding his bruises. "It's nothing Harry, it will pass soon!"  
  
It's nothing? "It's nothing? Who did it Draco? Who the hell did it? In this instant I'm going to kill him! No one can put a single hand on you. Damn caveman!" Before I stormed out of the office without directions, Draco caught my wrist and stop me.  
  
"Please, leave it like this, it was my fault after all." His tears never finished falling. I fell on my knees and caressed his cheek. His wondrous face damaged.  
  
"Dear, What happened? Tell me, please?" My tears began to fall little by little. I don't like to see Draco suffering like this, and less being attacked. When I have the oportunity, it doesn't matter how small it is, I will send that beast to the fifth hell.  
  
"It was embarrasing Harry." he didn't want to talk but he had to. I gave him a peck on one of his hands as encouraging him to do it, to tell me why he was like this!  
  
"Tell me love, we can solve it together. Don't you trust me?" One of his eyes was looking at me, brimming of tears.  
  
I... I... behave like a complete stupid. "I, " I kiss his hands again and I passed my fingers through his silver locks, "I was in the street, the traffic was so slow... and began to think about us...,". A little smile appeared on his lips, "...about all the things we have shared. Did you remember Harry? That ocassion, when you arrived home late, and I surprised you with a white robe?" How can I forget somehting like that? That night, was extremely beautiful, it was a delicious dinner.  
  
"Sure I remember, dear, that was one of the many nights, I won't forget." I carressed his hair again.  
  
"While I was remembering, a man began to shout to me 'Why I didn't go forward', and to tell you the truth I was so immerse thinking, that I didn't realise that I was the only, that left to do it, before the red light appear again, but, you know, a Malfoy always follows his blood and as a Malfoy I confronted that man..." I was so amazed for the things he was telling me, but at any moment I left his hand that was held strongly against mine.  
  
"...I kicked the number plate of his car, he told me that I was a pretty boy, also, that I have to move 'my derriere' along the way, so he could pass and as if I could hold me back, I spread ink on his shirt. I thought about using my wand, but any charm came to my memory before he could hit me."  
  
"Draco...ha!...You!...hahahaha!" I couldn't stop it, just seeing Draco involved in a street fight, that was a great show, surely someone in the street gave this information to a newspaper and obviously this will appear in the heading: 'Draco Malfoy, star from The Times, hit a poor man!'  
  
"What are you laughing at, Harry?" Draco was getting angry.  
  
"Wow! You are incredible. Only you could pass through this, well me too but how ironic, a Malfoy fighting in the streets, kicking cars and staining people with ink, hahaha!" While I was laughing, Draco was observing me, and beagn to laugh as well.  
  
"Ouch!" And he held his jaw.  
  
"Dear, hold on, I'll cure you right now". I took out my wand and with a couple of spells I made the pain, the swelling and that purple colour disappear almost totally, the only thing left was a subtle pink, as if he has gone to the beach without getting tanned. "Are you better?" He nodded and caressed my forehead, moving my fringes.  
  
"Thanks!" And as it wasn't enough with his words, he gave me a kiss.  
  
"Would you like to rest on the sofa? Don't worry, I'll carry you." And before he could tell me no, I carried him to the sofa and laid him on me. "I love you so much, so much. If you have a problem you must tell me. I'm not only a phisical and spiritual part of you, I'm part of your mind and heart. You can count on me, always, for anything."   
  
"Harry, are these flowers for me?" Oops! I forgot. As a lightning, I got up and gave him the roses, both bouquets. "All for you!"  
  
"Hahaha! They're adorable, and now have I to thank you for this, Harry?" Of course not, but if you want, I won't oppose.  
  
"Don't worry love, besides I would like you to rest and then we can go to lunch, surely you are hungry." His hands were tracing lines all over my chest slowly, tempting as a little kitten.  
  
"Harry," his eyes staring at me, "could you give me a kiss?" And as all the things he says are 'DO IT NOW!' I did it with all the pleasure of the world.  
  
"Harry" his voice sounded again.  
  
"Tell me", my lips were nipping the skin at his neck, so soft and sweet to my caresses.  
  
"Do you think I'm going to appear in the newspapers?" Good question and I hope my answer to be good.  
  
"If any journalist hasn't seen you, I think there's no problem." And I left him laid down on me.  
  
"But, all happened in front of a plublishing house." Great, just great.  
  
"Near here, isn't it?" Draco nodded.   
  
There's one thing to do then.  
  
"Dear, can I do a phone call? I need to talk to someone. Of course, if it doesn't mind you."  
  
"Oh no, if you have to." I took from my jacket my mobile phone, which I left on an armchair, and put Draco on one of the sofa's cushions to let him rest a little more.  
  
"Lets see if I can do something, mh?" Draco was staring at me with that beautiful eyes. I adore seeing him lying on that sofa, so defenceless, so sexy, so... "Hello! Yes! Good afternoon, can I talk to Mr. Philip Graham? Sure I wait."  
  
"With Philip? Harry! Don't do it! love, it isn't very important to do this..." I came near him and I make him laid down on the sofa again. I sat beside him, while playing with his hair.  
  
"Phillip? Haha! YeS! it's me, Harry Yes! Harry Potter....hahaha!, what have you been doing? All right. Yeah! All is great. Draco? He's ok, he's with me right now. No! Not yet. We aren't there yet! Hahaha! Yes! Well about the call, you know it?... So, I don't have anything to tell you..." Draco was worried, I could tell by looking at his silver eyes.  
  
"...What I want is..., of course, if you can! I know 'oh greatness of the journalists' Hahah! Yes! Sure! I don't want it at any heading nor second page or anything at any newspaper, magazine, comic or book, absolutely nothing... an agreement is an agreement... a condition?... at what time?...   
  
9 o'clock in the evening, same studio?...okay! I'll be there. Thanks Philip, give my regards to Grace, bye!" Done.  
  
"Harry? What did Philip ask you now?" My dear love was quite nervous.  
  
"Well, first of all, everything is solved, nobody is going to know what happened today, just the people that were there but no one will talk about it. Are you happy?" Draco was beginning to get annoyed.  
  
"Look Harry! I know Philip very well, and he never does a favour without having something to win from it, so tell me, what did he ask you this time?" Very clever, I like it!  
  
"Just to give an interview at night o'clock in the evening, nothing else."  
  
"With whom?" he was gazing me firmly.  
  
"With Rosy." Draco opened his eyes and his hand fell heavily on his head.  
  
"That bloody bitch! Are you going to let Rosy O'Connor to interview you? Didn't you remember that she almost destroyed your image just for being changing boyfriends, Harry! And now you have accepted this, Harry, I think I prefer to be in all the newspapers." Draco again laid down and let one hand on his eyes.  
  
"Draco." I got him up and rested his head on my shoulder. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you or look down on you. I don't want that for you, you've passed through lots of things and, now that you're happy, I want you always to be like this, love!" Draco held my shirt with an incredibly strength, he didn't want to see me.  
  
"But, at what cost Harry? That woman is mad, she's going to destroy you. Your career could desappear in a second, if you don't use the correct words with her."  
  
"To make things good, why don't you come with me?" Draco lifted his stare and smiled.  
  
"Okay! I won't take part in this, but I could cast some spells!" That's my Draco.  
  
"Well, as I did my good action of the day, what do you think if I receive my prize?" Draco gave me a kiss on the cheek and embraced me.  
  
"Harry! you and your things." And when trying to find his eyes, without telling me, he kissed me.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ah! Harry!" My head fell on one of the cushion that were on the sofa.  
  
"Shhhh! Love! Margaret could hear us, don't forget that this wall is behind his desk." His lips were nibbling my chest.  
  
"If you would leave from being so...Oooh!...mmph!...well, I didn't do this...mmph!" His eyes looking me from the top.  
  
"I can make things not to be heard, would you like that?" Harry was breathing on my abdomen.  
  
"Do what you want, but DO IT NOW!" It didn't matter me if Margaret heard how Harry made me crazy in my own office, but his idea was original. He caught his wand that was in his jacket and threw a charm on the office. Little by little, the sound was getting distant, until nothing could be heard and suddenly the sound returned.  
  
"Everything is right now, where were we?" One of my hands took hold of his locks making his lips rub mine.  
  
"I think here love, here." And his lips devoured mine.  
  
Harry knows how to make me feel the lovest man in mere seconds, and making me vibrate during two or three hours without stoping. His hands, in this moment, were lost on my waist, he adores touching me there. Little by little, without pressing the time, he positioned my legs around his waist, his body mould mine and his heart beat beside mine.  
  
"No one is going to hurt you mmph!...ne...mmph!..ver moooore!" Oh God! for all the house-elves that live in Malfoy Manor, Harry was in me, making me his, and making me feel the biggest man in all the universe.  
  
"No one... moorre!... Ahh!... will make you cry...no other but... mmph!... oooh!...ah! me, love... of happiness!"  
  
My beloved Harry planted kisses on my chest as small frightened butterflies. While I, my body made an arc, because of the speed the person I love in this world was moving. "Oh Harry!... Ah!... Oh God!... never stop, never do you hear me?...never!" His movement were becoming faster. His right hand held my hair and made my head roll back on the cushion, while his left hand lifted my waist completing a perfect arc with my column, with my chest expose to the touch of his lips, and his breathing. I made my legs grasp more around his waist letting him lift me more and also my hips.  
  
"Ahhh!..." Harry filled the office with his breath, a deep sigh and full of sensuality. He moved down his head and his eyes gazed the form of my body. He lifted me completely and my sight caught his, now I was just a few centimetres from his face, taller than him and also submissive to his lack of self-control.  
  
"Harry!" My voice was confused. I couldn't focus and I was feeling so much hot.  
  
"Are you feeling well? I think you're dizzy, take a deep breathe." With the help of one of his hands he moves the locks that were on my forehead and kissed it.  
  
"Yes! I feel alright love, I'm baking." Harry was tracing his fingers along my back awaking the nerves that rest there.  
  
"Take it easy darling, easy. I'm not going to move from here until you feel better." Harry gave me a kiss and embraced me between his arms.  
  
"And who told you to leave? You haven't finished yet. So don't think you can leave POTTER!" Without warning him, I made my hips move and Harry's face flushed in a very bright red.  
  
"Love, what are you doing to me?" He held me strongly, while I wasn't stoping from moving.  
  
"A little more... Oh!... a... li... ttle... MORE!" And my back formed an arc again, my head went back and my hands were grasped on the shoulders of the person who made me feel alive.  
  
"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.... Oh Draco!... oh Holy shit!" Harry was talking without stopping. "...If I'm going to die some day... ah!... aaaahhhh!... I would like to die like this, with you, only like this, in you, in your arms, I want to die, I want it like this!" We couldn't resist more and fell on the sofa together, embraced, so tired. I couldn't move a muscle. Harry was trying to come near me and see me but he couldn't. He was trying to reach the few breath he has in his lungs.  
  
Few minutes flew and our bodies were more calm.  
  
"I love you so much!" Harry, with the little strength left in him, gave me a kiss and put his head near my neck. I caressed his raven locks with my fingers while my eyes were looking at his shoulders.  
  
"Love, you make me so happy, so happy, Harry!" And my eyes couldn't fight against tiredness but I don't regret this sweet calm.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


End file.
